


A Slippery Situation

by pyroblast



Category: Warcraft, World of Warcraft
Genre: Aethas is a Silly Boy!, Bathing, Greasy Boy, Headcanon, Implied Nudity, Implied humiliation kink (You think he doesn't have an icy boner?), Just a lil concept/ headcanon, Other, Rommath enjoys temporary art installation, Shenanigans, Slip n' Slide, They didn't teach him how to bath at wizard school, Too Much Oil!, blood elf, canon divergence maybe we can't know for sure, reader discretion advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroblast/pseuds/pyroblast
Summary: Aethas doesn't read the label on his new bath oil. This is more of a fic outline than a fic. If you want to make this into a short film or write a longer fic tag me please so I can consume it. Also I will play Rommath in the movie.





	A Slippery Situation

Aethas is shopping in Dalaran and spies some new bath oil that's apparently all the rage. He buys a bottle and heads home. He doesn't read the label because he's a smart and talented mage, so he just upends the entire thing into his bath. He gets in: but it's too slippery! His freckled ginger body is just sliding around in there! He panics, unsure how he will ever escape. After twenty minutes of slippin' he realises the only way out is to open a portal directly underneath him, so that he will fall through it to safety. He opens a portal to Sunfury Spire - it works! He's free! But the water and oil come too and he is _so slick and slippery_. He tries to stand and the floor is tiled! He just keeps slidin'! (Insert Hanna-Barbera stumble SFX and Aethas going "woooAAAAoooooHhhh!!", flailing his arms!). Eventually he has to ice block himself to stop his greasy travels! Halduron finds this spectacle and has it moved to the throne room to thaw. A marvellous ice sculpture which Rommath in particular finds very charming.

**Author's Note:**

> Aethas does eventually thaw out. Tucks his arms and legs into his belly and teleports away.


End file.
